Catwalk Spell
by WizardsGirl
Summary: After the war, Harry needed to hide. So, with his sister-in-all-but-blood Luna, he fled to the Muggle world, where they decide to take up what he does best...Fashion? Random Plot-Bunny. Maybe Continue.
1. Get The Job First, Work Second

**A/N:** I own several things, but nothing Harry Potter. I own all fashion ideas. I own Brent Fashion (and all imaginary money they bring in, I wish) I was bored, watched Next Top Model, and decided to write this.

Whether I ever continue it is up to y'all.

**R&R!**

Catwalk Spell

By – WizardsGirl

Prologue

Harridan Bryan Orion, or Harry as he preferred, nervously fiddled with his blond hair, knowing that the perpetual birds-nest was a lost cause, but unable to stop himself. His sister in name, but not blood, huffed and pulled his hands from his hair for what must have been the fiftieth time, and his green eyes locked with her dreamy blue. He smiled, sheepishly, and the smile she gave him was one-part amused, three-parts dreamy.

"Mister and Miss Orion?" the secretary said, smiling in a slightly sympathetic way. Harry's head jerked up and he stood, bringing sister up with him. "Mr. Brent will see you now," she told them; Harry made sure that he had the black-plastic-wrapped samples, before nodding with a shy smile and leading his sister through the door, following an assistant who was waiting for them. Harry's green eyes swept her attire as she led them down a hall, while his sister dreamily played her gaze over the colorful and always-moving people who were hurrying around the cluttered place that was Brent Fashions.

The assistant was wearing a mid-thigh dark green dress that cupped and emphasized her curves without being overtly sexual. Black onyx stones wrapped around her wrists, and twice around a long, elegant neck. Mahogany hair was twisted into a business-like bun, and an earpiece added to her professionalism. Harry's eyes landed on her shoes, and he felt a mild approval for the comfortable-but-stylish two-inch ankle-strap heels she wore. They accented her smooth, long legs nicely, and emphasized the elegant angles. It also brought attention away from the slight broadness of her feet…

A clearing of a throat made his head snap up, his sister giggling softly at his side, when he realized he'd just spent the better of two minutes analyzing a stranger's footwear. Said stranger was watching him with patience, and it appeared she was used to being randomly stared at and assessed. Still, Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded when she gestured him into a glass-walled office, where two men were having what looked like a heated discussion over something on the desk. Harry reached out and knocked tentatively on the door, and the man behind the desk impatiently gestured him in without looking up. The assistant abandoned him, and he took a steadying breath as his sister squeezed his arm. Quickly, he pushed open the door, and they both stepped into the cluttered, colorful office.

"Yes?" The man behind the desk asked impatiently. He was rather attractive, with bronze skin, chin-length black hair, and dark eyes set a little deeply into a chiseled face. He was wearing faded, comfortable-looking jeans, loafers, and a white t-shirt. His shoulders were broad, his arms strong, his fingers thick, and, when he stood, Harry took note of his narrow waist and long, firm legs. His sister released his arm and stepped forward as Harry shifted his eyes away, to the samples held on his other arm, and carefully shifted them.

"My name is Lunanna Brittany Orion," she said in her easy, dreamy way, her voice a sweet, higher tone, like bells. "Though everyone calls me Luna. This is my twin brother, Harridan Bryan Orion, or Harry." The second man, who had been arguing before with the handsome man behind the desk, straightened up and straightened his navy tie. He was dressed in a charcoal-gray suit, which went well with his gun-metal-gray hair, and hard, jowl-holding face, his blue eyes quickly assessing Harry and Luna.

"These are the two hopefuls I told you about the other morning, Lukas," he said in a deep, hoarse-sounding voice compared to the other mans smooth-whiskey baritone. Harry shifted slightly and Luna just swayed a little in place, smiling dreamily as her eyes drifted over the various successful designs that Brent Fashions had made over the years. There were a lot of them…

"Really," The handsome man, Lukas, drawled, straightening and putting his large hands on his hips, dark eyes narrowing on first Luna. He took in her waist-length platinum-blond hair, her five-foot-nine height, and her lithe, smooth body that was wrapped currently in a robins-egg blue dress that ended mid-calf. He eyed her straw ankle-sandals silently, then turned his eyes to Harry, who stilled and met his gaze, chin lifting just a bit, the faintly defiant look much different then his "twin" sister's dreamy not-all-there expression, or his previous nervous expression. Lukas took in his charcoal-gray slacks, his black dress-shoes, and his emerald dress-shirt. His eyes took in his sharp features, that looked remarkably similar to his sister's, except for the difference in jewel-toned eyes, and his five-foot-six body, with a narrow, lithe swimmer or dancers build. Finally, his dark eyes landed and locked on the messy, just-out-of-bed-or-tornado blond hair that was a few shades darker then Luna's.

Sapphire and emerald eyes watched him, waiting for his reaction. Finally, he grunted, and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side with a slightly stony expression. The suit-wearing man stifled an annoyed sigh, wondering if he'd have to go hopeful-hunting yet _again_ before his star-designer would settle for someone.

"So, what the hell are you two doing here?" Lukas finally demanded, aggressively. "What makes you think you have what it takes in this business? The fashion world isn't a game of dress-up, girls," he growled, and Luna blinked at him as Harry silently stepped up to her side, both eying him cautiously, but silently. "You can't just walk in off the street, toss some clothes on a model, send them on the runway and hope for the best. You have to be _dedicated_. This is fucking _art_, this is _life_, and_ power_, and fucking _everything_ expressed through color and cloth. The model is just a prop. The _clothes_ are what seal the deal." He was glaring at them, fiercely, and Harry turned his head slightly, one arched eyebrow lifting smoothly. Luna nodded, and he shifted the samples so that she had one and he had the other, hooking the third on the doorframe idly.

"What makes us think we can survive here?" Harry asked softly, voice a light baritone, with a slight huskiness to it. "Well, honestly, we've survived a lot worse then a hard days work." Luna nodded, stroking the black plastic of the sample bag with a small, sad smile.

"Hard work is no stranger of ours," she agreed easily; Harry inclined his head, and his long, narrow fingers, heavily scarred and calloused, closed on the zipper of his sample bag.

"But," he said calmly. "I do believe that we have one bloody hell of a shot at making it at _least_ a year, before someone decides to get rid of us, one way or another." He smiled, and there was a touch of bitter steel to it. "But enough talk. We're here to show our samples; you're here to decide if we get the job." He shrugged, and then calmly pulled the zipped down in one fast movement, pulling the plastic smoothly away from the dress it had protected moments before. Calmly, he held it out, and Luna, as the taller twin, hooked her fingers into the hanger and held it higher, shifting the second sample back to him while the two men stared, stunned, at the dress.

It was a deep, emerald green, with ruby teardrops sprinkled across it. One shoulder only, with a half-swooped back, and smooth, elegant waves from the waist down. Hints of gold were sewn into the chest, and silver was in faint designs on the lower half. All together, it was an intricate, beautiful piece of work, and had obviously been lovingly created. Harry eyed it with a small smile, and Luna smiled over at him proudly. It was a good piece of work.

"That's…" Lukas breathed, coming from around the desk. He reached out and, barely brushing his fingertips against the soft fabric, began to examine the dress more carefully. "Which one of you designed it?" He asked finally, engrossed, now, in the seams and stitching.

"Harry came up with the design for Tears, here," she said in her dreamy way. "I came up with the colors and made the basic design of the dress. He added all the miniscule details." She smiled, suddenly, and there was nothing dreamy about this. "He could have done it all by himself, but he refused to. He gets guilty over apparently 'abandoning' me for the strangest reasons." She sent him a fond look, and Harry huffed at her, cheeks pinking.

"You'd probably blow the bloody house up if I _didn't_ get you involved in something," he reminded her. "Coming up with color combinations for my dresses is the least I could get you to do… And remember, it helps you with your paintings as well," he pointed out; her face suddenly glowed and she beamed, her face radiant. It made her much, much prettier, though she was rather pretty before.

"That's true, brother dearest," she said with a dreamy little sigh.

"Is there more?" Lukas demanded; the suit-man from before chuckled, secretly relieved.

"Me thinks you have Mr. Brent's attention," he drawled as Harry carefully hung the green dress up on the doorframe and unzipped and unwrapped the other sample. He flashed the suit-man a small grin, and then handed the next dress to Luna, while he pulled the next one from the doorframe so that it was ready to show.

This one was layered, with a sheer upper layer the palest shades of blue and green, followed by a silky-looking second layer of a smooth sapphire. Under that was a velvet layer of dark navy blue. The dress was cut diagonally, so that each layer showed the layer beneath it, and curved around to the back. It was a medium-low cut in the front, with barely-longer-then-shoulder sleeves, that were the velvet, with the silk and sheer fabric twisted intriguingly up and over them to the back. Now, the hidden designs were here, too, in whites and silvers, darting amongst the different blues. It seemed to be the Orion-twins signature, but Lukas Brent didn't mind about that. He was focused more on the gorgeous, unique design, and the strange way they managed to get the very different fabrics to hold together so well.

"Ah, the Sea-Wave," Luna murmured. "I had nothing to do with that but the inspiration. Harry did that one all on his own, without any help at all from me but as a model so he could see what it looked like on a living mannequin." Harry flushed.

"Inspiration?" Suit-man remarked; Harry nodded cautiously, flushing lightly but smiling proudly.

"Luna painted a gorgeous picture of the sea one day, and I just couldn't get the waves out of my head. This one was my favorite out of several I made, so the others I sent to family friends for formal use." He shrugged a little awkwardly.

"With this sort of talent, I'm surprised you haven't been snatched up by another agency already," Lukas muttered, fingering the stitching at a particular seam, where the three fabrics were all held smoothly. Harry grimaced and Luna's face stilled.

"Someone tried," she remarked icily. Startled by the sudden change, Lukas stared at her, head cocking to the side. "They believed that, since we're young and living in an apartment, we would be desperate enough to jump on anything they offered. Bloody, buggering berks," she growled; Harry grunted in agreement, scowling.

"Offered us the lowest amount possible, for the _both_ of us to _split_," he spat, obviously incensed. "Bastards didn't do their homework, or they'd have known better." Luna nodded, and her expression shifted, becoming a little smug.

"We're trust-fund babies," she told them calmly, simply. "We honestly don't need the money our designs can rake in, but," she shrugged. "It's the _principle_ of the thing."

"If you want someone talented on your team, you don't spit in their drink before giving it to them," Harry said bluntly, sniffing delicately.

"Barbarians," they both announced in the same, arch tone; Lukas blinked, then snickered, and then began to laugh uproarishly. Harry and Luna gave him the exact same confused/bizarre look, then turned their jewel-toned eyes on suit-guy, who was chuckling to himself.

"You have no idea how _British_ you both just sounded," he told them; Harry gave Luna a look; Luna gave Harry a look. Harry sighed; Luna rolled her eyes. Both turned and sniffed primly at the two laughing men.

"Americans," They both said in the exact same tone as before; Lukas was set off again, howling with laughter, and suit-guy found himself laughing as well, though at a much more sedate pace. Harry snickered and grinned, and Luna giggled, grinning back at him. Quickly, he took the dress from her, hung it up with the other, and unzipped and unwrapped the last sample, handing it back to her as Lukas began to slowly settle down to chuckles, wiping his eyes and grinning, before he looked up and froze, face becoming enraptured on the gown Luna now held.

It was pure silver, long and silky, with a silvery-lavender toned shawl over its inch-wide shoulders. Whites, pale blues and purples, and darker silvers etched intricate patterns within its long folds, and, when shifted under the light, made the whole dress flash in little flickers of different colors. The back was low-cut and elegant. It was the kind of dress you'd see on the red carpet, or at a billion-dollar gala.

Funny, that it had been made in a crappy, two-bedroom apartment in downtown New York.

"My God," suit-guy breathed, awed as he stepped up with Lukas to lightly touch the simple, yet graceful dress. Harry hummed, pleased with his work. It had taken him three weeks of nonstop work, barely remembering to do the trivial human things like eat, sleep, and bath, to finish the beauty that hung delicately from his sister's long-fingered grasp. You'd be surprised how difficult it is to get string to obey your wishes…

"This one's Moonlight Amethyst," Luna said quietly, her admiring gaze tracing the gown with the awed men's. "I only had the shawl added, and that's it. Again, all I provided was inspiration for this one." She sent a soft smile to Harry. "Harry made it for my birthday, special, just so we could show you." Lukas, engrossed, hummed at that, but suit-guy looked up, frowning faintly.

"I thought you said you were twins," he said; Luna and Harry nodded.

"We are," they said simply.

"I was born July thirty-first, five seconds before midnight," Harry said as he carefully placed the protective plastic back on his other creations. Luna smiled.

"And _I_ was born seven minutes later, on August first. So, you see, we have separate birthdays, even though we're twins." Suit-guy made a thoughtful humming sound, and Harry and Luna shared a silent look, before Harry gently pulled the gorgeous gown away from Luna and Lukas, carefully but smoothly slipping it into its protective plastic with obviously practiced ease.

"As you have noticed, Luna and I are a team," Harry said as he carefully took the three samples and folded them gently over his arm. "I am a designer, but she is my inspiration. I work harder when I have Luna with me, or to ask questions or to just listen to and watch. She has me to talk to, to help her find inspiration as well, and to enjoy the simplicities of life with, as well as the complexities…" Luna nodded, and looped her arm in through his.

"We are two halves of a whole, two bodies with one soul," she told the men, smiling softly at Harry, who smiled back. "And when one day we find our _hearts_ other halves, we will truly be at peace and alive. Until then, though, we will make do." Harry nodded, and the twins turned their jewel-toned gazes on the staring men patiently.

"So, what do you think, Mr. Brent?" Harry asked, smiling faintly.

"Do we meet your approval?" Luna asked, smiling slightly. Lukas stared at them blankly, turned, and jabbed suit-guy in the chest.

"I swear to God, Justin, if you don't give these two the contract with a damn good offer, I will _personally_ see you disemboweled and strewn across the fucking city in _pieces_." By his tone, Harry could tell that the designer was dead serious, and suit-guy, now Justin, nodded solemnly, pulling out a phone.

"I think he meant _dismembered_, brother-mine," Luna murmured, as Justin said,

"I'll see to it immediately, Lukas," before he began to dial.

"So that's a yes to the job?" Harry asked patiently; Lukas grunted and nodded, jabbing a finger in their direction.

"I ain't no babysitter," he said seriously. "You leave your emotional, familial, and personal shit at the door, you bring your inspiration with you to work, and that's it. Understand? I have no problems with firing you, no matter _how_ good you are, if you piss me off. Understand?" Harry and Luna nodded, before taking their leave, promising to be back in two hours to sign the contract, or talk it over if they wanted something different. As they climbed into their small, beat-up red Sedan, they shared a smile.

Who would have thought that Harry James Potter and Luna Shayla Lovegood would disappear from the Wizarding World, known well as war-heroes, ruthless fighters, and immensely powerful magic-users, only to reappear as "twins" in Muggle America, in one of the biggest cities, as _fashion_ designers? Only Hermione, Neville, and Draco Malfoy (who had arranged for the new life to happen) knew where they were. And that's the way they wanted it to stay.

After all, what was the point of starting a new life, if the old one interfered?

**A/N:** And there's the Prologue. Just a Random Plot-Bunny that decided to chew on my brain, maybe not continued, who knows?

**R&R**


	2. Random Inspiration

**A/N:** Okay, seriously just got bored and typed this up while trying to find inspiration for my When a Stranger Interferes fic. Hope y'all enjoy!

Catwalk Spell

**Chapter One**

Harry was gnawing on a pen lid as he sketched his design idea, turning his head every few seconds to squint at Luna as she painted a picture of a unicorn. His eyes had trailed the Creature's spiral horn, and inspiration had struck, as it was want to do whenever his sister painted. They'd been working at Brent Fashions for about a year now, and the other designers and models had learned to just leave them to what they did.

Results were results, after all, and the Orion Twins never failed to produce works of art-both in clothes and in paint.

Harry finished the last bit of his sketch, and sat back to stare at it consideringly, before turning and staring at his sister again.

"Luna, love," he said quietly. "I need colors for my latest idea." The taller twin turned and smiled at him lovingly, before sashaying over and peering down at the drawing.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, tilting her head, making the overhead lights glint off her platinum hair, currently held up in a bun by two paintbrushes. "Perhaps a pale green, brother," she said softly. "With orange undertones." Harry turned, plucked up two colored pencils from the massive and expensive set he had on his cluttered desk, and carefully colored the sketch in, the picture coming to life under his fingers and pencil tip.

Luna wasn't the only one with talent in the arts, though Harry would freely admit he couldn't paint a stick-person without messing up somehow.

He picked up the book and showed the end result to her, and she eyed it with suddenly-sharp eyes, criticizing it silently, before giving him a pleased nod, dazed, dreamy look returning as she went back to her painting. Harry turned back to the sketch, eyed it thoughtfully, and then stood and left with the book in hand, going towards the cloth-room, affectionately called The Closet. Once there, he began perusing the fabrics, eyes turning to his sketch every so often for reference.

When he returned from The Closet, it was with a massive amount of pale green silk. He held the cloth out a bit to his sister, eyebrow lifting in question, and she nodded approvingly before both turned their backs to one another. Harry grabbed a modeling figurine from nearby, the simple feminine torso, armless and headless but with a bit of neck, held up at what would be its hips by a sturdy pole, took up residence in his small work area, and he grabbed his jar of pins. He wrapped the torso snugly in the silk, and pinned it neatly at the shoulders and hips, letting the rest collapse at its "feet". Quickly, with laser focus and careful dedication, he got to work.

As was his habit when he was focused, he didn't move from his workplace at all, unless it was to get more of something (though that was rare, as Luna usually got it for him before he could even ask, bless her clairvoyant soul). The world outside of silk and needles was forgotten, and neither of the Orion Twins left when their shift had ended. They weren't the only ones, of course, as Lukas practically _lived_ in his office, and other designers were engrossed in sketches and designs and the like.

It wasn't until noon the next day that Harry finished, accepting the coffee Luna offered absently as he roved his slightly bloodshot eyes over the end result of his fanatic work.

"Excellent," he declared, nodding, and slumped into his chair with a groan. Luna smiled, patted his cheek with one paint-splattered hand (leaving a few splotches of pink and orange on said cheek), and padded away in her bright turquoise sundress, straw sandals and paintbrush-bun and all, going to get Lukas. Harry gulped down the last of his coffee, granted himself a long yawn and stretch, and then rocked up onto his feet to await his boss.

Lukas led the way back from his office, Luna skipping idly behind him, and his dark eyes latching on the newest creation hungrily. He stopped and stroked it, eyes studying the cloth intensely for imperfections-of which there were none, of course. Harry smiled faintly, leaning back to eye it as well.

The dress was a series of spirals, like the unicorn horn that had inspired its design. It had a single shoulder strap, which broadened from its one-inch apex, and arched to the side, hooking under the left arm and around the back, only to return in what looked almost like a ruffle but neater, smoother. It continued in a large turn of cloth, wrapping repeatedly around the body, all the way to the ground, were it flared out only a bit and ended in a slight wave of fabric. The hardest part of the entire thing had been working in the orange hits that laced throughout the dress, bringing out the green color brightly.

"Brilliant, as always, Orion," Lukas complimented, and Harry inclined his head, yawning slightly. "What have you named it?" Harry blinked and cast an eye to his sister, who smiled.

"Spiral," she said simply, and again Lukas nodded.

"Well done," he said, and then glowered darkly at the blond male, who blinked at him sleepily. "Get your ass home and to bed, both of you," he ordered, turning those dark eyes on Luna, who smiled easily at him. "I don't want you two sleeping through the day when you should be working, understand?" Harry and Luna both nodded and gathered their things, Harry's sketchbook and pencils all going into a sturdy side-bag, while Luna's paints and completed picture did the same. They said goodbye to their boss, who was already moving Spiral over to the Completed/Approved Work area, where it would be recreated by stitch-techs, as Harry called them, and prepared for the nearest Fashion Show, which was two months away. Luna would showcase Spiral, as she always wore Harry's work (it was, in partial, created _for her_ after all. Or, at least, for her body type and build.).

The Twins called a farewell to Blythe, the woman who had first led them to Lukas' office all those months previously, before they entered the parking lot and climbed into their beat-up red Sedan. They could have afforded a newer car, easily, but, well, as the saying goes "if it ain't broke, don't fix it" and the car was far from broken, despite its appearance. They _had_ moved into a bigger apartment, closer to their work, which had four bedrooms, two of which were now cluttered with various works, most of Harry's being half-completed ideas that didn't form totally. Harry got two rooms, Luna got two rooms, and they shared the single bathroom, kitchen, and living room (which was also cluttered, though that was with various pictures, figurines, and objects all based on mythological creatures. It was Luna's obsession outside of painting, and Harry helped with it. Everyone needed a hobby, after all.).

They entered said apartment thirty minutes later (considering Brent Fashions was only a twenty-minute _walk_ away, it said something about the state of the roads.), and both immediately headed for their rooms, Luna calling the first shower while Harry flopped onto his futon face down, and promptly fell asleep. They'd sleep, eat, and replenish their mental batteries, before returning to work early the next morning to start on more new ideas and outfits.

Whoever said playing dress-up was easy, never had to deal with models, and _definitely_ never dealt with a stressed designer.

**A/N:** And cut, I know it's horribly short, but I just threw up this random thing and decided to get rid of it because it was cluttering my mind. Apologies for the length and such, thanks for following this story, all reviews are welcome!


	3. Paris Showing

**A/N:** Again, just randomly vomiting this mental image onto this page in the form of words, R&R

Catwalk Spell

**Chapter Two**

"Orion!" Lucas barked as he stalked from his office, making the blond designer's head jerk up from where he was absent-mindedly doodling random sleeve-forms in his sketchbook. Luna paused in her dedicated attempts at solving a Rubix Cube, blinking curiously at their boss. "We've got a commission from a modeling company in Paris, they requested at least five Orion Twins products, three dresses, two suits, due at the end of the month. You and your sister get the commission, get your asses to work, now! And where the hell is Jeffreys?! They want some of her swimsuits!" Lucas didn't even pause long enough to snarl at them, disappearing into the disorganized chaos of the offices and leaving a slightly wide-eyed set of twins behind. They shared a look, before Harry immediately flipped to a clean page in his sketchbook and began to draw.

"Let's have a princess cut, with a cowl neckline and angel sleeves..." he muttered, neatly sketching a rough-draft outline as Luna perched on the desk next to him, crossing her long, tan legs neatly.

"Slit to the knee on right side?" she offered; Harry hummed.

"Let's make it to mid-thigh," he muttered; she nodded.

"The cowl-neckline doesn't fit well with those sleeves," she told him and he paused to look it all over, before he darkened certain lines; made the cowl a ripple of cloth that draped down towards the bosom area, leaving enough space to shoe off a collarbone, the beginnings of shoulders, and the upper back and a slight hint of where shoulder-blades would be.

"Better?" He asked; she nodded.

"Much better." Harry nodded and then began to doodle notes off to the side, about fabrics, lengths, colors, and accessories.

"Burnt orange, with copper jewelry," he muttered, "Dark purple or black shoes, maybe copper-tone or brown...hmm..." Shaking his head and then shrugging, Harry flipped to the next page.

"An A-Line next?" Harry pursed his lips.

"Thinking more of a sheath dress, with a keyhole neckline and a halter-top, open back down to waist."

"Checker or diamond pattern, in blacks and purples, with a purple shawl?"

"A silver belt around the waist for a bit of chic attitude," he muttered agreeingly, making Luna smile fondly as he flipped the page.

"_Now_ an A-Line, with a turtleneck collar, sleeveless... No, with one long sleeve, right side, close-cupping and ending with a tongue that lays against the back of hand, attach a small chain and hoop accessory, ring around middle finger attaching sleeve to hand..."

"That sounds like a nice, burgundy dress," Luna murmured, eyes drifting off to stare into space. "With red and black accessories." Harry nodded and jotted down those notes, before turning to another page to begin on the suits.

"Copper colored bamboo-shirt with one-fourth hems at the sleeves and an Ascot collar. Charcoal blazer with 100's Two-Ply Broadcloth... Charcoal dress pants, subtle but fairly deep pockets. Copper buttons on the blazer, black leather belt for the pants with gold-colored belt buckle... Brown and gold Argyle socks... Black calfskin loafers..."

"Gorgeous," Luna commented; he smiled lightly at her, before flipping to the next page.

"Cashmere navy blue suit with chalk stripes, dark or jewel-tone emerald dress shirt, silk, with a charcoal vest and silver-and-blue tie, preferably with an eldredge knot to tie it up. Dark blue or black socks, though a blue-and-black Bird's Eye pattern would look nice. Black loafers... Done." He set the sketchbook down and popped his fingers, before nodding at Luna. "Shall we grab fabric and start working, sister dearest?" She smiled and looped and arm in his, her black tank-top and electric-blue spandex shorts clashing against his dark purple dress shirt and dark gray slacks as the two walks towards The Closet.

"Let's make art, brother."

Cloth and string flew about the cubicle-area of the Orion Twins, mannequins dressed and half-dressed cluttered around as Harry started to work feverishly, sewing and pinning cloth this way and that, occasionally accepting something or another from Luna as he worked. By the end of the month, however, all five requested items were made, and the Orion Twins, as well as their fellow designers, were sitting in the chairs around the edge of the catwalk, waiting for the fashion show to begin. Harry was a little nervous, as this was the first time they had been out of country for his design's, but Luna was... Well... _Luna_ and completely unfazed, chatting happily in French with a nearby photographer and probably flirting.

"I didn't know you knew French," he muttered in her ear; she gave him a secretive smile.

"I know lots of things you don't, brother dear," she murmured teasing; Harry huffed and rolled his eyes fondly, before the show began.

The first out were the swimsuits, ten women strutting in bikinis and one-pieces, five men stalking out i their trunks or briefs, and Harry murmured compliments to Lisa Jeffreys next to him as he work took center stage compared to one of the French designers, making the sassy brunette grin at him proudly. Next came the suits, and Harry watched with a pleased eye as his blazer-outfit was properly shown off by a nicely cut man with black hair and dark olive skin, the copper colors shown off beautifully in contrast to the man's natural coloring. A few suits later, and his other suit stalked out, graced with a handsome Norwegian model, blond and green eyes, with a nicely broad face that suited Harry's design perfectly. Harry accepted his colleagues compliments and his competitors (though it was a friendly co-designing job, everyone knew that it was a competition between the Americans and the French designers).

Underwear was next, then sports, then female suits, then sleepwear, before the dresses came out, and Harry perched eagerly on the edge of his seat, happily taking in both the competitions wares and his own.

Dresses _were_ his favorite designs, after all.

His burnt-orange princess cut dress, named Autumn Sunset, was fourth out, with an ebony-skinned Amazon as it's model, the colors stark and beautiful with her exotic coloring and features. The small, gold beads that decorated it in seemingly-random zigzags (a feature he'd added on a whim and loved) glittered in the lights as she stopped at the end of the stage, cocked a hip, and posed, before turning and sashaying back to the curtains. His burgundy A-Line dress, called Wine Flute, sashayed out next with it's models aristocratic appearance, accessorized with red-and-black stone necklace and earrings, as well as matching bracelets. Her brunet hair was in an elegant bun, but strands of wavy caramel brown framed her face artistically as she stopped at the end of the stage and posed, before turning and walking away.

"Those were very nicely done," Jeffreys murmured; Harry nodded.

His last dress, Argyle, was the second-to-last dress, worn by a voluptuous blond with almond-shaped brown eyes. The black-and-purple diamond-like pattern on the halter-top sheath-dress glittered faintly, thanks to the minuscule sequins he'd sewn into the edges of each pattern. As the blond turned, she showed of the graceful slope of her back and the subtle emphasis to her butt as she sashayed gracefully away.

As the show finally came to an end and the Orion Twins joined the after-party to discuss the designs with others of their ilk, both were content with the life they'd created for themselves.

**A/N:** Ta-da, randomness again, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the lack of epic length! Reviews Welcome!


End file.
